Christmas Eve with Extra Bite
by Elfana
Summary: Just a cute little fic about Christmas Eve with Malo and Alois from Amnesia: Justine! :3 BL. Malo x Alois.  My, my, that title is... so lame xD


**A/N: **A little Chrismas drabble thingie, because there just isn't enough. I can't believe I'm not the only one to ship this and it makes me very happy! Hohoho!

**Merry Chrismas, everyone!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia: The Dark Descent / Amnesia: Justine or any of its characters in any way. I do own the plot of this little drabble, though~ Hohoho! _

* * *

><p>It was snowing, the fire was pleasantly crisping and a lovely tune played by a violin filled the room with its melodies. The wine glasses on the table were almost empty. A blond man, appearing to be in his mid-twenties, reached out and refilled the glasses. He placed the bottle on the table again and took his own glass, bringing it to his lips.<p>

The music stopped and green eyes met blue.

"That was lovely, Malo," Alois mused. He played with his wine glass before taking another sip.

"My pleasure, _mon cher_," Malo said and lowered his violin.

It was Christmas Eve and Alois had invited his childhood friend to come over. He had invited Basile who they had met in college, too. But the oldest of the three had refused, excusing himself with work.

And with that found Alois himself in an intimate little come together with the younger male. The brunet was with his 23 years old one of the most praised violin players in Paris. Alois knew that wasn't misplaced fame at all. Malo could charm people with the tunes he could play with his violin, just like he was doing right now.

He had taken a sip of his wine, poured by Alois and started playing a new song. Christmas songs, to match the holiday. He had his eyes closed, almost as if losing himself in the music.

Alois's blue eyes kept focussing on his friend. Malo's hair was neatly slicked back, though some locks threatened to escape from Malo's moving around. The brunet kept his hair short, finding it too bothersome to tie it up when the was playing. Long hair looked really good on him, though. Alois had convinced him into growing his hair out once.

Not that short hair didn't matched his style… But Alois was probably not a good judge. When they were younger, he had mistook Malo for a girl and confessed his love to him. It was a long time back, but the memory still made Alois blush embarrassed. He brushed his blonde curls out of his face and placed his glass at his lips again, emptying it.

"Alois, _mon cher_," Malo suddenly piped up. He was still playing, green eyes now watching his friend intensely. "Did _mademoiselle_ Fontaine ask you out, last week? She is a feisty lady, not waiting for a gentleman to ask her out. I heard all the rumours, _mon cher."_

A blush spread over Alois' pale features. "S-She did but I declined her proposal," Alois stuttered, mentally cursing himself for doing so. "I was rather charmed by her daring actions but alas, I didn't feel tempted to accept her invite."

"Ah, such a shame," Malo chuckled. "Quite a bachelor, aren't you? All those precious maiden hearts you've broken."

"Oh, but _monsieur_ de Vigny, how is your love life doing?" Alois said, forcing a smile. He didn't want to discuss this at all. It would bring so many confused feelings and painful memories… "When can I meet _Madame_ de Vigny?"

"_Mon cher_, you know you're the only one that has my heart, my dear Alois," Malo mused, locking their eyes in a stare. A playful smile flashed over the musician's face.

Alois frowned and almost pouted. "I saw you getting quite chatty with _mademoiselle _Garcia the other night," He poured only himself a new glass of wine and gulped it down right away, feeling the buzz of the alcohol kicking in slowly.

"The lovely girl claimed to be a fan from me for years, so I amused her a little bit," Malo smirked and licked his lips. He looked at the table where Alois empty glass was being refilled once more. "Pour me another glass, _mon ami_," the brunette purred sweetly.

"The bottle is empty," Alois said, childishly emptying it in his own glass. The thing about _mademoiselle _Garcia still bugged him a little.

Malo frowned and stopped playing, midway in a song. "Is something wrong, Alois?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Alois said and placed the glass at his lips.

The younger man strutted over and caught Alois' arm. "Look at me. You're getting yourself drunk, aren't you? I've seen this side of you before."

"Like you're never drunk," Alois mused. "I can't remember all the times Basile and I had to pick up your sorry ass from the pubs when a concert failed."

"You only drink for two reasons. One being happy and celebrating something," Malo said and tried taking Alois' glass away. "The other is getting drunk because you want to forget the world for a while." The younger male successfully snatched the glass out of Alois' hand and placed it at his own lips, quickly drinking the remaining wine. "And you don't look happy anymore."

Alois huffed and tried pushing the brunet away, but Malo wouldn't hear any of it. He manoeuvred their bodies, pinning Alois in the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "Tell me," the brunet whispered in his ear, his warm breath ghosting over Alois' skin.

"It's nothing, I – Ouch! _Mon Dieu_!" Alois gasped as Malo bit his ear. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're lying to me and I don't like that," Malo said, licking the shell of Alois' ear, soothing the skin. "Now, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Like I said, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, Malo," this eared him another close encounter with Malo's teeth.

"Alois, _mon cher_… I will not be kind if you don't stop lying to me," Malo breathed and slowly peeling away the layers of clothes that were covering Alois' neck. He ran his tongue over the creamy skin, making the blonde shiver. "So… tell me," the brunet muttered.

"A-Ah, well… The newspapers are ever talking about you and the young Garcia girl," Alois said, feeling his face heath up.

Malo's head snapped up, stopping in front of his blonde friend's, looking directly at him. "Alois, I swear to everything that is dear to me, there is no girl that even_ tickled_ my interest."

"B-But—" Malo glared at him and continued to molest Alois' neck, nipping at the skin. Alois shut up and tilted his head to give Malo more access.

"I said-" Malo bit his skin. "-that there is no one," another nip. "No one, except you. Alois… _je t'aime_," Malo placed his teeth on the same red spot again, making Alois gasp. "Don't forget_, oui_?" 

* * *

><p>Alois turned around in his bed, kicking the blankets off. The sun was shining in his eyes and his head pounded. A hangover. Just lovely. He pushed Malo's arm off, who was draped over his waist loosely and got up. "Gah…" he groaned and placed his hands on his back. Malo had his wicked way with him… again. The blonde staggered to the mirror and glanced at himself. His hair was messed up, totally screaming 'I got laid!'. Alois quickly brushed his fingers through his blonde curls.<p>

"What…" He suddenly muttered, eyebrows raising. He leaned closer to the mirror and discovered bite marks practically _everywhere_ on his body. That… Malo…

Memories flashed back. With each bite, Malo had whispered love confessions in his ear, repeating it over and over. Making sure Alois' wouldn't forget. A blush crept on his cheeks again.

The sheets on the bed rustled and Malo's green eyes locked with blue through the mirror reflection.

"Do you like my masterwork?" He said smugly before licking his lips. "I think it looks quite dashing, _mon cher~_"


End file.
